Green Acres
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa Black never knew that when she chose to marry Remus Lupin over Lucius Malfoy that she would end up being part owner of a farm. Let alone having to actually work on the thing. But she loves Remus more than words can express so she will do anything to make him happy. Including doing some hard work, and dealing with bumps along the road of their new life together.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, Alphabetti Spaghetti, and Elemental Magic: Introduction to the Four Elements assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge, and All Sorts of Love Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for Farm!AU. For Alphabetti Spaghetti I wrote for the N in Expecto Patronum with the character of Narciss Malfoy. For Elemental Magic: Introduction to the Four Elements assignment I wrote for task 4 Earth which was to write a Farm!AU. For Ultimate Random Pairing Challenge I wrote for the pairing of Narcissa Black/Remus Lupin. For All Sorts of Love Challenge I wrote for the fanon pairing of Narcissa/Remus. Word Count is 1,078. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my very first Farm!AU Green Acres.**

Remus_ Lupin felt a nervous thrill go down his spine as he drove his wife to be Narcissa Black up to the house he'd just bought for them. He wasn't so sure about how she would react to him buying an quaint little farmhouse for them. As he pulled up to the two storied yellow paneled house he watched her face for any indication that she was re-thinking her choice of being with him._

_"Were are we, darling?" Narcissa asked taking in the two storied house in front of them. It seemed nice enough to her but it was a much smaller house than she was used. _

_"This is the house I bought for us," Remus answered with a smile. "It's actually attached to a working farm and one condition of buying the house was that we had to keep the farm going."_

_Narcissa laughed at this hoping that Remus was joking about buying them a working farmhouse with a working farm attached. "Very funny, dear," she said still laughing._

_"We can move in as soon as we want to."_

_"You're joking? Right?"_

_"No. I'm not." He looked up at their future and felt his heart fall to his stomach. He'd already purchased the house and the deal had already gone through. There was no turning back now. This was their house and their new business. "I guess we can move in a month from now."_

That conversation had taken place a month and a week ago. Narcissa had grudgingly agreed to move into the house if Remus agreed to fix it up and hire on some people to help them run the farm. A week had gone by and Narcissa was beginning to feel its toll as the rooster crowed signaling the start of the day.

"Cissa," Remus called, "get up."

"Remus why do you keep trying to get her to help us?" her cousin Sirius asked.

Of course her fiancee Remus had invited her cousin Sirius to come and work the farm with them. That was one of his best friends after all. But he also teased Narcissa mercilessly for falling in love with Remus.

"Cissa, come on," Sirius called into her and Remus's room, "you've got the easier jobs. It's not like you've got plant and harvest like Remus, James, Peter, and I do."

A sigh left her mouth as she rolled out of bed feet touching the cold floor making her shriek in surprise. She hadn't expected the floor to be this cold. A tear rolled down her cheek as she dressed for the day. When she'd chosen to marry Remus Lupin instead of Lucius Malfoy, who her family had wanted her to marry, they had basically cut her off. She was learning really quick that working hard wasn't as fun as people made it look. Pulling on a purple cotton tee shirt with a pair of jeans she'd been given by Lily Evans. The boot she pulled on were also hand me downs from Sirius's girlfriend Marlene.

"Are you coming, Cissa?" Sirius called. "Those cows aren't going to milk themselves and the eggs aren't going to collect themselves either." She heard the front door slam shut as Sirius raced off to go help Remus with planting of this springs crops.

"It's 4:30 in the morning," she whined to no one in particular. "Can't a girl sleep in for once in her life?" She walked out to the barn where the cows had been put for the night. This part was tedious to say the least. But it had to be done.

"Good of you join us, Cissa," Lily said with a smile. Lily was always around now that she and James Potter had gotten engaged to be married and Narcissa really couldn't complain. It was nice to have another woman to help with chores the boys deemed woman's work.

Taking a seat next to the red head woman Narcissa went to work milking her first cow of the day. "Sorry about being late," she said a note of sadness in her voice. "I'm still kind of adjusting to having to work for a living."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." That's one of the things she liked the best about Lily Evans. Lily seemed to understand were she was coming from better than her own husband to be did. "Have you tried to explain to Remus..."

"Several times. But I can't break Remus's heart like that and tell him I don't like the house he bought me. I love the house but working on a farm isn't something that comes easy to me. But for him I'd do anything."

Lily giggled and nodded. "I feel the same about James."

The girls lapsed into a silence as they worked at their chores. Meanwhile Sirius, James, and Remus were on their way to the country store to pick up the seeds that Remus and Narcissa had ordered a week ago for the crops.

"She seems really sad," Remus told his friends, "and I don't know how to make her see reason. To make her understand that this is what we have to do at the moment. It won't always be like this."

"I think she knows this," Sirius told his best friend reaching over and squeezing Remus's shoulder. "That's why she tries to keep how she's feeling to herself. She doesn't want to hurt you..."

"But she'd rather hurt herself?"

"People do crazy stuff in the name of love," James pointed out. "I mean she gave up a life of luxury and a huge fortune to be with you Remus. She's not going to go back on that now."

As they got out of the car after arriving at the store, Remus couldn't help thinking that things shouldn't be this hard if there was love involved. Walking into the store to purchase his seeds for the crops that Narcissa had helped him chose he spotted something he knew would make Narcissa smile. Walking over to the beautiful necklace he picked it and brought it over to register.

"I'd like to add this to my purchase," he told the girl behind the register.

"That'll be two hundred and fifty dollar," the bespectacled teenager told him as she packaged the necklace for him.

He prayed that Narcissa would like this and that things would end up getting better for them as he paid and went on his merry way. Things couldn't get much worse. Could they?

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my very first Farm!AU Green Acres.**


End file.
